Sueños y pesadillas
by CielHibird29
Summary: Porque ya no era nada facil vivir, porque despues de perderlo a el, su vida nunca sería la misma... 5927


**Advertencias: spoiler de la muerte de un personaje... supongo xD**  
><strong>Disclaimer: saben que los personajes no son mios, tambien saben que son de Amano sama y que no gano nada con esto XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños y Pesadillas<strong>

Ya no era fácil mantenerse con la cabeza fría, no era fácil el pensar "saldremos de esta", de hecho ya no era fácil vivir.

Porque el perderlo fue lo más difícil que le pudo pasar en su vida.

Gokudera Hayato era un hombre fuerte, nunca lloraba por más que le doliera algo, sea físico o moral. Cualquier cosa la veía solo como un leve obstáculo para llegar a su tan preciada meta… pero cuando esa meta desapareció de su vida… ni siquiera podía seguir él con la suya.

Porque después de haber pasado 10 años con esa persona, después de haberse confesado y de aquella hermosa noche que los unió más que nunca, lo había perdido todo. Toda su felicidad se había ido con él, se había largado de su jodida vida y jamás regresaría.

Porque Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna, el decimo Vongola, su jefe, su amante; había muerto.

Una semana antes del incidente, Gokudera Hayato ya estaba seguro que Tsuna sentía algo por él, ya incluso se miraban de otra forma, el trato había pasado de amigos a algo más, había más cercanía, más roces de manos "inocentes" y más sonrisas de la nada. Ya no era simplemente "Gokudera-kun, mi mano derecha" ahora incluso cuando salían a charlar solo a algún café o simplemente al jardín, Tsuna se atrevía a llamarlo "Hayato"

Y él estaba extasiado, su primer y único amor le estaba correspondiendo, y es por eso que decidió dar el siguiente paso.

Se confesó. Se confesó al decimo, le dijo que lo amaba, que lo quería, que lo deseaba con locura. Bueno, quizás eso ultimo asustó un poco al, aun inocente, Tsuna pero este rio fuertemente y se abalanzó sobre su querido guardián para decirle con un beso que era correspondido.

Y así Hayato pasó la mejor noche de su vida con el mejor hombre del mundo, una larga noche llena de pasión, calor y por supuesto, mucho amor. Porque era lo que Gokudera quería, decirle a Tsuna en mil y una formas cuanto lo amaba.

_**Tener a Tsuna era como vivir en un sueño.**_

Y a la mañana siguiente, Hayato se despertó con la cabeza de Tsuna apoyada en su pecho y unas gotitas saladas rodándole por las mejillas. Gokudera entró en pánico, quizás le había hecho daño o quizás… quizás estaba arrepentido. Gokudera pidió perdón como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Cualquiera de esas dos opciones era realmente horrible y nunca se lo perdonaría, herir al decimo, en cualquier forma, era simplemente su peor pesadilla.

Pero Tsuna se limpió la cara y con una enorme sonrisa juntó su cuerpo desnudo con el otro y le abrazó.

-Nunca me arrepentiré, quizás esto sea lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida y es lo único de lo que jamás me arrepentiría Hayato.- le dijo tiernamente y después lo besó.

Gokudera se conmovió con aquellas palabras, mas sin embargo aquel beso fue… diferente.

Eran los mismos labios rosados, gruesos y suaves de su querido Tsunayoshi, lo extraño era que carecía de la dulzura natural del mafioso, no era un beso alegre, estaba infestado de amargura y tristeza.

Y se sorprendió mas al abrir los ojos aun en el contacto y sorprender los ojos ambar de Tsuna, mirándolo con ternura y tristeza… con lagrimas en ellos.

Esa visión era algo que jamás se le borraría de la mente, esa horrible e impotente imagen que tendría tatuada en los sesos hasta el día de su propia muerte.

Ese día, ninguno de los dos abandonó la habitación de Gokudera, aunque este le había pedido ir a su habitación que era mas comoda para el decimo, Tsuna se negó rotundamente. Pasaron el día en la cama, abrazados el uno con el otro y charlando de viejas memorias y temas casuales. Dandose besos ocacionales y mirándose a los ojos…

Dorado y verde…

Gokudera aun recordaba la mirada de su decimo años atrás. Chocolate, dulce chocolate. Con el paso del tiempo Tsuna había adoptado algunas características de su modo de ultima voluntad, entre ellos el color de los ojos.

Fue un día totalmente hermoso para ambos.

El único dia que fueron amantes.

Porque Tsuna sabía que a la mañana siguiente no lo vería, y así fue.

El ojiverde despertó solo en su cama, el reloj despertador desenchufado y sin rastro de su amante por ningún lado.

Despues vino el llamado del cabeza de césped, las incesantes lagrimas de Haru y la horrible noticia que le dio el idiota del beisbol.

**_"Tsuna ha muerto"._**

Ya no era fácil mantenerse con la cabeza fría, no era fácil el pensar "saldremos de esta", de hecho ya no era fácil vivir.

Porque el perderlo fue lo más difícil que le pudo pasar en su vida.

_**Perder a Tsuna, era como vivir en una pesadilla.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuck... en serio odio ODIO escribir cosas triztes y MAS si es de este par, pero es para el Reto Literario 2 de Insomnia Yaoi Rp<strong>

**El tema era Muerte y pues, inmediatamente lo relacioné con estos dos lol asi que decidí escribirlo asi. Gokudera-kun me parte el alma en la parte en la que ve vivo a su Jyudaime y puedo jurar que fue casi igual de duro que perder a su madre... en fin, realmente triste.**

**Tambien es una especia de reflexion para mi y lo que acaba de pasar en mi ciudad... mas de 60 muertos en menos de unas horas... fue realmente horrible. Digo reflexion porque soy una persona fría y al principio no me importó mucho asi que... no sé, simplemente fue algo con lo que me liberé. **

**Agradezco a todos por leer y si llegaste aqui te daré una galleta **

***repartiendo galletitas***

**Deja review! ^^**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
